fly with me
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Sequel to 'Back To Me'—"Don't worry, momma, i'm not really leaving, uncle Kol was just joking earlier. I would have packed more toys if I was."—Klaus and Hope take a trip.


**A/N This is a somewhat sequel to 'Back To Me'. I'm writing this because some of you have sent me messages asking for Hope and Klaus' trip so here it is. This is set one year later.**

* * *

**Fly With Me**

**.**

**'**_You are the light, to my soul._

_You are my purpose, you're everything._**'**

**.**

"**Clothes?"**

"**Check."**

"**Toothbrush?"**

"**Check."**

"**Shoes, including the sandles that she can't get enough of?"**

"**Check."**

"**Favorite wolf teddy? Favorite pajamas? Favorite storybook?"**

"**Check, check and….check."**

Hayley looked over the long checklist she had written out over the past week, which consisted of four pages. Each page had a tick next to it that she had written down while reading the words out to Klaus who had been the one to put each thing in the case. But despite him telling her that he had packed everything, it hadn't convinced her. Hayley was in what Rebekah and Kol called 'Mama Wolf mode' and as much as it annoyed her that she was called that, she had come to realize that they were right. Her daughter had to have everything she needed for her trip and Hayley would be damned if she missed anything. She scanned the list for a third time, nodding to herself as she mouthed the words all while glancing into the small purple suitcase. Klaus, who had previously been given the job to pack everything as she read out the list, sighed when the she-wolf nudged him out of the way, leaning against Hope's cabin bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you've gone through the suitcase more than a dozen times, little wolf. You do realize that I can just buy her something if we've forgotten it?"

"I just want to be sure, Klaus. She can't sleep without her-"

Klaus smirked, cutting her off."Wolf, I know. Hope also cannot sleep without the storybook Rebekah wrote when she was born. I know my daughter. Now, give it here before you drive yourself mad, love."

She glared at him when he pulled Hope's suitcase towards him, zipping it up before she could go through it again. He held it in his right hand while making sure to grab Hope's beloved bagpack, knowing that the hybrid witch would be upset if he forgot it. Hayley rolled her eyes, following the elder hybrid out of Hope's bedroom and down the corridor. As they walked, Klaus knew that the suitcase wasn't the end of Hayley's worries and he bit his tongue to keep another snarky comment inside.

"Make sure that she is in bed by at least eight. Also make sure that you both call every morning before you go out sight seeing or i'll send Kol to Paris. Also m-"

Hayley stopped when she heard another sigh come from Klaus."Shut up! You were worse when I took her to Disneyland! You actually wrote this stuff down _and_ sent it to me in a text just in case I forgot."

"Point taken but you should know from that experience that everything will be just fine."

Hayley trailed behind him as they entered the front room, where Hope was sitting on Kol's lap, laughing at something her aunt said. Elijah was watching with a small smile while Marcel was sitting on the coffee table across from them. It was raining outside so she had on her purple raincoat which had white spots on it along with her Wellington boots which had the same pattern as her coat. Rebekah had bought it for her and Hope had become quite attached to her raincoat to the point where her parents had to hide it whenever she attempted to wear it outside in the sun. In her left hand was her umbrella, also purple, which was her favorite color at the moment. Klaus set the suitcase and bagback down on the table next to his own and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with an exited smile on his handsome face.

"Ready to go on your first private plane, baby wolf?"

"YES!" Hope yelled out, fist punching the air before hand-fiving her brother.

"How come you didn't let us on the private plane last time, Klaus?" Hayley asked, sitting down next to Hope and Kol.

"Because you left without me offering, little wolf"

Klaus had the plane waiting for them at the nearest airport. He would never get on a public plane and thanks to his compulsion, Klaus never needed to. Besides, Hope was just as exited as she had been when she was going to Disneyland and he would be damned if his daughter didn't get to express it. He had been told that Hope had been told off by a stewardess for being 'too loud' the year before on the plane and it wasn't going to happen again. Hope's eyes were shining and she was almost bouncing with excitement as the time neared to when they had to leave. She had been up since six in the morning and had woken Klaus up by jumping on his bed. If it had been anyone else he would have torn their head off but he couldn't find it in himself to tell her that they weren't leaving until later that afternoon. Klaus had their entire trip planned out and was just, if not more, exited as she was. He had been the only one interested in art for as long as he could remember and he finally had someone to share it with.

But it wasn't only that. He hadn't had his daughter by himself since she had been born. Klaus adored his family and he loved that Hope had a special relationship with each family member but Klaus was a very possessive person. It was his nature. His instinct was to wrap himself around his daughter and keep her away from everyone's eyes. To keep her as his own. It just wasn't in his nature to share, like he still was with Rebekah. So this trip meant a lot to Klaus. It would just be himself and Hope.

"Make sure she is with you at all times." Hayley said a moment later.

"Hayley, love, d-"

"She-wolf, Nik is the _definition_ of an overprotective father. Actually that doesn't even match up to what he is. But, do you truly think that apart from sleeping and the bathroom, of course, that Hope will be left alone for a second?" Kol interrupted, making everyone else, even Klaus, nod in agreement.

It was true. If people thought that he was protective of Rebekah, they hadn't seen anything when it came to Hope. Klaus had almost moved into Hope's room when she was first born, overreacting whenever she sneezed or made a noise. He wouldn't leave her side and at times had timed how long she had been asleep. He held her as if she were going to break and had to be pulled out by Elijah whenever he spent too long with her. Hope was never alone and there was always someone within earshot of the princess if her father wasn't around. They all looked at Hayley as if her words were crazy, which they were, and after a second, the mother finally nodded. She took her daughter from a reluctant Kol, settling her in her own lap, kissing her temple as she looked up at the father of her child.

"You're right. I just...i thought that _you_ were the one overrating last year when we were gone, but I get it,"She whispered, straightening out Hope's rain coat."Apart from a few hours, we've never been apart, haven't we, baby girl?"

Hope, who had her hood up and raincoat zipped as if she were actually out in the rain, looked up at her mother. Her eyes were hidden because the hood had fallen over them, making them each laugh. They saw her smile at her mother, giggling."Don't worry, momma, i'm not _really _leaving, uncle Kol was just joking earlier. I would have packed more toys if I was. Right, daddy?"

"That's right, sweetheart. Now, it's time to go."

"YAY!"

As if everyone slipped her mind, Hope jumped out of her mother's arms, running towards the door. But before she could run out onto the hallway, her father grabbed her, picking her up.

"But..._but daddy_! We're going to miss Paris. What if it closes?!"

"It's not going anywhere, sweetheart. Now, say goodbye to everyone for now."

Her family smiled widely, unable to help it. Hope's happiness somehow managed to have an effect on them. She was never without a smile and her laughter wasn't far behind. Putting on her precious bagback, the hybrid witch skipped over to her brother, jumping into his arms.

"Don't forget me, hummingbird. Promise?" Hope asked, voice laced with warning as if she was actually worried.

"Don't worry, little sis, i'll keep you in mind. Now, come on, hug your brother before your aunt peels you away."

Hope hugged Marcel tight, whispering that he had to keep an eye on her goldfish. He kissed her cheek before she moved over to her blonde aunt, who was acting as if her niece was going away longer than a week. Hope then moved around the room, to her uncle Elijah who wished her a happy trip and handed her a scrapbook, which also turned out to be purple. She then lunged for Kol, who was upset about still not being invited along just like the Disneyland trip. Finally, Hayley was last. Hope kissed her mother's cheek and promised to return, along with giving her word to call her mother and always hold Klaus' hand while they were out and about. The seven year old held tight onto her bagpack straps as she jumped back onto the floor, bounding over to her father who was waiting by the door, next to one of their vampires who was holding their luggage in their hands.

"C'mon, baby wolf, before your aunt and mother get ahold of you. They might not let you go."

"...remember to take pictures, darling. I want to know what i'm missing."

Nodding at Kol, Hope took her father's hand and followed him out of the front room, waving to her family on the way.

* * *

"**So a plane is like a big, big, bird?"**

"Exactly, except the wings don't move."

Klaus watched as the pilot of the private plane nodded at his daughter's question, showing her all the buttons on the board, along with everything else than took place on flying the plane. Hope listened to every word carefully, eyes wide with interest as Martin, the pilot spoke. The smile on her face, one of pure and utter happiness, made Klaus' heart swell. Hope, sitting in his lap, clung tight to her father's hands with eagerness as she followed every word. She also had the scrapbook Elijah had given her in her grasp, scribbling on it as she listened. Her father had given her a Polaroid camera that Marcel had found in his cupboard. She had snapped a picture of the plane before entering it and had stuck it into the scrapbook. Her smile was almost reaching her ears and Klaus chuckled, nodding in appreciation to the pilot. Hope soaked up the knowledge, captivated at how everything worked while Klaus just watched her, wondering how someone so innocent was half of him. She never ceased to amaze him and Klaus was content with knowing that he hadn't ruined her just like Mikael ruined him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Hope tapped his hand, her eyes, identical to his own, meeting his.

"Daddy, daddy! Did you hear him? It's a big bird!"

He laughed, nodding back. "I did, sweetheart. Now, why don't do you thank Martin? It's time to get moving if we're to make it to the hotel in time and get you into bed before tomorrow."

Hope nodded, jumping down to move over to the pilot sitting across from them, remembering not to touch anything just as her father told her earlier. While she did that, Klaus held onto her coat as he waited for her. They had been on the plane half an hour but had spent that time chatting to the pilot. She thanked the pilot polity, giggling when he handed something to her before she skipped back over to her father grabbing his hand.

"He gave me a badge. Look!"

She pointed to it proudly after attaching it to her jumper and Klaus smiled."I can see that, love. Now it's time to see the best part of the big bird. This one is much better than the plane you went on last time. It's even got a bed you can take your nap in and a TV you can watch later on. Your mother made sure that we took your favorite movies."

They entered to the main part of the private plane. Klaus enjoyed his plane, he had been around the world more times than he could count and was excited to show his daughter. He always made sure to have the best of the best, especially with travelling. He had always loved Paris, especially for the art culture which he knew that Hope was looking forward to most.

But he was more than sure that this time in Paris would be his favorite.

* * *

"**Are you hungry, love?"**

Hope, who had been staring at the sights out the window, looked over at him, nodding a second later."Uh-huh."

Klaus, who had been sketching in his book, pressed a button on his armchair. They had been flying for more than two hours, and the sun was going down. Hope had spent that time going between looking out the window and also sketching in her own book, fascinated by the sights. A few moments later, a young stewardess came from one of the entrances, strolling over to the two Mikaelson's who were sitting by the window across from eachother. She smiled politely at them, it only widening when her gaze landed on Hope, who had gone back to he sketchbook. Beside her was her scrapbook and the first page was the most colorful one. It had a picture of herself with Klaus and at the top of the picture, in Hope's handwriting was 'Daddy Wolf &amp; Baby Wolf'. The stewardess smiled at Hope, leaning down so that she was at eye level with the hybrid witch.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?"

Hope looked up, smiling innocently with a nod."Uh-huh. I am."

Klaus chuckled, grinning proudly. Hope was wearing a smirk that he was sure belonged to his youngest brother.

"It's my eyes, aunt 'Bekah says. She says that they are magic,"Hope giggled, remembering her aunt huffing whenever she couldn't stay mad at her niece for long."Just like daddy's."

Her father looked up from his sketch long enough to laugh again, his own mind drifting to the countless of times his sister had caved in, blaming his eyes or his dimples, especially when they were children after he pushed her into the mud. Hope's face structure and long brown locks came from her mother where her bright ocean blue eyes came from her father. Kol would always say that his niece could talk her way out of hell itself. The stewardess melted when her eyes accidentally caught sight of Klaus' sketch which was of Hope looking out of the window with a large smile on her face. She then quickly took their choices of food and drink. Hope ordered a large milkshake, something Klaus made her promise not to tell her mother, along with a cheese sandwhich.

"Can I get another milkshake when I finish this one?"

Klaus instantly caved when Hope blinked up at him innocently, not noticing the strawberry milkshake that had somehow gotten onto her nose."Just don't tell your mother, love."

She nodded sharply, scrunching up her face when her father grabbed a napkin, wiping the milkshake off of her nose. Hope soon went back to her sketch as did her father, the only noise was the sound of their pencils for a long while or the rare clicking of Hope's camera.

* * *

"**...daddy? _Daddy?!_"**

Klaus' eyes snapped open instantly at the sound of his daughter's voice. He quickly reached over and turned on the side table lamp, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before his gaze landed on the seven year old standing by his bed, clutching her beloved wolf teddy. He smiled warmly down at her, picking her up from the ground and placing her next to him without question, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He did this whenever his daughter had a bad dream, she always came running to him to chase the monsters away while she ran to her mother whenever she fell over. Hope snuggled down next to him, her teddy still clutched to her chest. She never went anywhere without it, it had been that way for as long as Klaus could remember.

"Bad dream, sweetheart?"

Hope shook her head, looking up at the elder hybrid."Nope."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"It wasn't the same. It's not just Wolfy or the storybook that helps me sleep, daddy. It's being at home,"She whispered up at him, rubbing her cheek against the fur of her wolf."Uncle Kol watches his TV all night, 'Lijah reads to help him sleep and I can hear when he turns the pages, 'Bekah talks in her sleep, momma doesn't sleep until I do and she sings sometimes. You sketch until you get tired and I can hear that, too."

"Is that so?"

Klaus chuckled as Hope nodded, turning off the lamp before he tucked in his daughter next to him, making sure that she was warm.

She offered him a small sleepy smile, rubbing her eyes."I slept next to momma last year, too. She snores."

"'Night, wolfy,"Hope mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open as she looked up at her father."'Night, daddy."

"Sleep well, love."

Now content with being next to something that reminded her of home, Hope snuggled deeper into her teddy, her eyes falling shut a few moments later. Klaus watched his daughter with a surprised expression on his face for a long while because he did the same thing while he was at home. He could never sleep until he knew that his family was calm and sleeping soundly. It was the wolf. Hope's wolf was calling out for it's blood, especially it's mother and that's why she had came searching for Klaus. The wolf wanted to be close to him just like she did when she went to Disneyland with her mother. He listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat until he knew that she was sleeping.

Hope's heartbeat lulling him, Klaus soon followed.

* * *

**The Next Day – Art Museum. **

"**...are you _sure_ that we can't take some home with us, daddy?"**

"I'm sure, love. You're not allowed to take home someone else's art that hangs in a museum. Not at this one, anyway."

Hope looked up at her father, lower lip jutting out."But they would look amazing at home. Are you also sure that you didn't paint them all? You're the best."

Klaus smiled adoringly down at his daughter who was looking at the map of the museum, looking around to see where they were before returning her gaze to the map. She was also carrying leaflets that were about what visitors could do in Paris and before they had entered the large museum, she and had father had picked out where they were going that day because they had six more days to explore everything. Hope, as always, had on her beloved bag pack which was now full of things they had gotten from the gift-shop. Like the year before with her mother, Hope insisted on getting gifts for her family for when they returned.

Hope's long brown hair was held up in a high ponytail and Klaus had silently thanked his sister for guiding his daughter on her hair because he would be lost. She had on her favorite sandles along with a pair of denim shorts. She had her camera in her bagpack, something she had become very attached to. But what made her father smile was jumper Hope had on. Kol had gotten the jumper specially made from a top designer that he had become close 'friends' with over the years. The clothes designer was one of the best and Kol, always having to be wearing the best, had his own clothes made from the designer. It wasn't the jumper that made Klaus smile, it was what was _on _the jumper.

On the jumper, in perfect hand writing that looked a lot like Kol's, read - _I love my uncle! He's Original._

Suddenly, Hope froze in her tracks and Klaus frowned, breaking out of his thoughts, wondered what she was doing.

"Baby wolf?"

"We're..._here_."Hope said more to herself than him, her small fingers tracing the map, finger hovering over the 'you're here' part.

Klaus looked down, noticing that Hope had added more writings to the map herself. Actually, it wasn't even the map they had picked up at the entrance. It was the same, but more worn out as if someone had held onto it for several years. Several arrows were pointed to a specific location inside of the building, and there were writings around that location, as if it was an important one. He followed closely behind his daughter as she made her way to a big board that told visitors which floors contained what. Hope looked it over before turning to her father, handing him the worn out looking museum map, tucking their one inside her pocket. Klaus accepted it, holding out his hand to his daughter before he looked over the map. She took it and began to lead him towards the staircase, swinging their hands back and forth. She stopped at the second step, now a little taller due to Klaus still standing on the ground leading up to the step. She stood on her tip toes and pointed to where she wanted to go.

"We have to go to that floor, daddy. We have to go down the next hallway, turn left, then another left before making a right,"Hope spoke as if she had been practicing saying that for a while.

She then frowned, looking up at her father."Can you do that? I don't know how to do that. I just know the words."

Klaus, though confused, let out a laugh as Hope swung their hands again, following him up the steps."...and where did you learn all that? Why do you have a second map?"

"Uncle Kol told me. He's been here before, you know. But that was over one hundred years ago. He gave me the map, too but Elijah had kept it. Kol marked it out and everything. We have to go to there now." Hope said, showing him where she had crossed off.

"Why?" He asked though was half sure of the answer.

"Because that is where _your_ art is, daddy and I want to see yours first. I know where all of art is, that is why I asked you to take me to Italy when I pass my next test. Momma says that we have to..._ne-got-iate_ like last time, I think I got that word right. I want to go there because you also have art there. You have art everywhere Kol says sand I want to see it all." Hope replied as if confused that her father even asked.

"Can we go there first, daddy? Please? I wanna see where my paintings are gonna go when i'm big."

Klaus didn't know what to say to her earlier words. He had never been spoken of in such a...loving manner. He was still getting used to it, even though Hope always spoke of him that way. He just nodded with a grin and led the almost skipping hybrid witch to where she wanted to go.

"As you wish, baby wolf."

The next six days were spent exploring the main attractions of Paris, such as the Eiffel Tower, which Hope had snapped more than enough pictures of. She had filled her scrap book with pictures and sketches of different things she had come across on their travels. She had also bought another few things, along with a painting they had come across in an antique store they had visited, to hang in her bedroom. Her father had also picked up a number of things such as paint brushes and some canvases. They returned around midnight where, as expected, their family was waiting impatiently. Even Kol, who was always complaining about needing his sleep. They had all listened as Hope ranted about her trip, unable to keep her happiness from her voice when she came to the part about getting to see Klaus' paintings. Her mother later carried her daughter to bed, their wolves settling after being reunited.

"Are you gonna come next time, momma?" Hope asked sleepily against her mother's shoulder.

"Try and stop me, baby girl."

Hope fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, a small smile on her face as she snuggled against her wolf teddy.

"How was the separation anxiety, little wolf?" Klaus whispered as he joined Hayley at Hope's door, watching their daughter sleeping soundly.

"Why don't you ask Elijah? I'm sure he's just waiting to tell you what a nuisance I was. Just like he did with you last year."

It wasn't until he was on the brim of sleep that Klaus realized that he hadn't stopped smiling since they had left.

* * *

**If you liked this, please leave a review. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
